Randoms in my room
by CygnusCrown Night
Summary: For FlameSolaria99 's competition, Kiara(her oc) and Neptune(my oc) discovered a mess in the room,with annoyments around,just randoms(Terrible in summaries) hope you enjoy it


**Me:This is for FlameSolaria99's competition, hope you enjoy it!**

**Characters:**

**Kiara**

**Kyoya**

**Neptune**

**Bao **

**Tithi**

**Benkei**

**Ginka**

**Aguma**

**Chi Yun**

**Yu**

" Kiara !"Neptune cried the moment she saw Kiara, Kiara has shoulder length black hair with red highlights tied up in a side ponytail, pure black eyes, a claw like scar on the left shoulder and she always wears dark make up. And she wears a lion claw necklace with a flame like gem in the middle.

Neptune is a skinny girl that has fair skin and light blue hair with dark blue highlights ,she was wearing a light blue jacket with a dark blue hanky with raven eye prints on it, wears a dark blue track pants with ocean blue track shoes.

"What is it Tune…" Kiara asked as Neptune said, "Your room is getting trashed…by kids."

Both girls rushed to the scene. Noises erupted from behind the thinking twice,the girls pushed the door opened, to find Aguma wrestling Benkei ,Yu and Tithi were swing through ropes that was hung on the ceiling. "OOooohhhh!OOOOoooohhhh!" both boys imitating Tarzan, that was when the music was turn on, both girls turned to see their boyfriends singing Owl City,when can I see you again:

Together:

"When can we do this again?

When can I see you again?

When can we do this again?

When can I see you again?

When can we do this again?

When can I see you again?"

Kyoya:

"Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you

Go see the world 'cause it's all so brand new

Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine

It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly

Welcome to the rhythm of the night

There's something in the air you can't deny"

Bao:

"It's been fun but now I've got to go

Life is way too short to take it slow

But before I go and hit the road

I gotta know, 'til then,"

Together:

" When can we do this again?

Oh oh oh oh

When can I see you again?

Oh oh oh oh

When can we do this again?

Oh oh oh oh

I gotta know, when can I see you again?

(When can I see you again?)"

Kyoya:

"Joined at the hip, yeah your sidekick needs you

Life is a trip down the road that leads you

Look all around at all the mountains you haven't climbed"

Bao:

" It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly

Welcome to the rhythm of the night

There's something in the air you can't deny

It's been fun but now I've got to go

Life is way too short to take it slow

But before I go and hit the road"

Together:

" I gotta know, 'til then,

when can we do this again?

Oh oh oh oh

When can I see you again?

Oh oh oh oh

When can we do this again?

Oh oh oh oh

I gotta know,

When can I see you again?"

Kyoya:

"Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine

It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly

Welcome to the rhythm of the night

There's something in the air you can't deny

So let me know before I wave goodbye"

Together:

"When can I see you again?

Oh oh oh oh

When can we do this again?

Oh oh oh oh

When can I see you again?

Oh oh oh oh

When can we do this again?

Oh oh oh oh"

Together:

"Yeah, it's been fun but now I've got to go

Life is way too short to take it slow

But before I go and hit the road

Tell me when

When can I see you again?

When can I see you again?

Tell me when

When can I see you again?"

They finished, "Hey…you are a good singer…" "So are you…"

"They sing pretty well…" Neptune said as Kiara walked towards Kyoya, " WHY ARENT YOU KEEPING AN EYE ON THE…"That was when Benkei flew passed them, Aguma had beaten him and threw him out , creating a hole in the wall as Benkei landed downstairs.

"Chi Yun can fly!~" Chi yun said as Ginka strapped him to a thousand helium Yun rise up into the sky,not knowing he had company. Eos popped the balloons up in curiosity making Chi Yun fall,on top of Benkei, "I land on this ball of fats!" said Chi Yun as Benkei fumed , "Fats…huh?"

"I MMM SOOORRRYY!" Kiara and Neptune peered down. Seeing Benkei chasing Chi Yun.

"Neptune…" Yu swings overhead and knocks Aguma unconscious. Kiara looked at Neptune as the twelve year old's eyes red,signalling anger. She used an energy wave,sending all the bladers home accept for Bao and Kyoya.

Both boys looked at each other,cluelessly…

"I know lets sing another song!"Bao suggested as both girls fell flat on the floor.

**I think it sucks…like it or not ,please review**


End file.
